Folie
by la Dictateuse
Summary: [OS] Et si Bilbo avait laissé tomber l'Arkenstone par inadvertance ? Et si Thorin avait ramassé la gemme ? Bilbo doit prendre une décision pour sauver son ami. Un décision difficile, mais nécessaire. DEATH FIC, âme sensible s'abstenir ! (en vrai non mais j'avais envie de placer ça...)


**J'avais envie de poster cet O-S** **avant d'aller passer mes exams bien que** **je l'ai écris y a un moment maintenant.**

 **Je n'ai pas été très claire sur la relation de Bilbo et de Thorin dedans, donc à vous de décider si c'est de l'amitié ou plus entre eux ;) A vos risques et périls.**

 **Sinon... quoi vous dire... Ben comme d'hab' les persos appartiennent à notre cher Tolkien.**

 **Rating K+. Et c'est une** **Death Fic au cas où vous seriez pas au courant. Ouais j'en fait pas d'habitude mais là j'avais besoin de tuer un personnage dans une fic. Et l'image est pas à moi, donc jet de fleur à l'artiste parce que je l'aime trop.**

 **Allez bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Bilbo avait constaté ce que la simple mention de l'Arkenstone avait fait à l'esprit de Thorin.

Avant leur arrivée à la montagne, avant sa descente dans l'antre de Smaug, Thorin avait été son ami.

Depuis que le nain l'avait rejoins dans la fournaise, il n'était plus qu'une ombre à la recherche d'un trône immaculé.

Dévoré de l'intérieur.

Intarissablement assoiffé par l'or.

Méfiant envers tout ses sujets, même sa propre famille.

Les pensées rongées par cette pierre.

Thorin n'était plus à présent. C'était le roi sous la montagne qui parlait par sa bouche, qui marchait avec ses jambes, frappait avec ses poings, hurlait avec sa voix.

Bilbo avait trouvé l'Arkenstone peu de temps avant que les nains ne parviennent à déloger Smaug de ce royaume mort.

Il avait contemplé la chute du dragon sans se douter un seul instant que la pierre des rois avait glissé de sa cache entre les plis de sa chemise pour échouer en plein milieu du chemin, à la vue de tous.

Et elle gisait là, à l'entrée du royaume d'Erebor, sous les yeux de Thorin. Et le roi la contemplait avec peur, mais aussi avec délice.

Bilbo sentit son cœur se déchirer quand le nain amorça un mouvement pour prendre la gemme blanche. Il la souleva et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, comme son plus grand trophée. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant le roi. Sauf Bilbo.

Lui, il regarda un voile sombre tomber sur les magnifiques pupilles aigues-marines de Thorin Oakenshield.

X

Il était fou. Juste fou. Il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis. Ne différenciait plus les visages. Une ombre l'entraînait toujours plus profondément dans les méandres de son esprit qui était aujourd'hui fragmenté, disséminé, brûlé.

Il ne restait plus rien du Thorin Oakenshield qu'avait rencontré Bilbo à Bag End un soir tranquille.

Même ses sujets voyaient avec quelle facilité l'Arkenstone avait mangé la moindre parcelle de lucidité qui avait fait de lui un nain sage et respecté, promit à devenir un grand roi.

À mesure que les jours passaient, que les échos de la guerre qui approchait contre les hommes et les elfes résonnaient contre les parois de la cité au sein de la montagne, Bilbo voyait l'avenir se ternir.

Il réfléchissait toujours plus vite à quoi faire pour sauver son ami de la folie.

Et il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il espérait simplement que sa décision libérerait Thorin de l'emprise de l'Arkenstone.

X

La pierre n'avait jamais voulu être déterrée. Elle n'avait jamais voulu briser la lignée de Durin. Elle brillait sans le vouloir. Elle charmait sans le savoir.

Arkenstone qu'ils l'avaient appelé. Mais pierre lui convenait tout à fait. Elle ne se sentait pas différente.

Elle n'avait jamais mérité la cérémonie qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa place était au-dessus du trône des rois sous la Montagne.

Elle voulait retourner dans la roche, dans les profondeurs caverneuses, dans l'obscurité. Mais personne n'entendait son vœu.

Pas même le grand dragon n'avait discerné le son de son désir propre, malgré son ouïe si supérieure. Alors comment aurait-elle pu imaginer, qu'un tout petit être puisse percevoir son cri ?

X

Bilbo calma sa respiration.

C'était la seule chose à faire. Et il faisait bien.

Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte de la chambre de Thorin. L'obscurité régnait. Il avança à tâtons, en attendant que ses yeux s'habituent, puis resta immobile, essayant de deviner où dormait le roi.

Après quelques instants, il le vit clairement, allongé dans son immense lit, à demi recouvert d'un drap sombre. Bilbo suivit du bout des doigts la ligne du matelas jusqu'à parvenir à la table de nuit. Le visage de Thorin était paisible, bien que tiré par la folie qui s'était nichée en lui.

Bilbo le contempla un instant, se convainquant qu'il agissait pour le bien de son ami et que quelque soit l'issue de son action, Thorin serait sauvé.

Il posa ses petites mains sur une boîte qui trônait sur le meuble, et l'entrouvrit. Des rayons de lumières filtrèrent. L'Arkenstone avait été délicatement posée entre les voiles de cette boîte fortifiée.

Bilbo lui lança un regard méprisant et expira bruyamment. Puis d'un geste sec, il ferma la boîte et sortit de la chambre en l'emportant sous son bras.

X

Thorin courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs d'Erebor. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur l'objet de ses désirs : l'Arkenstone.

On lui avait volé. On la lui avait prit. Il tuerait le voleur. Il tuerait le traître et se pencherait sur son corps en souriant.

Il déboula dans la galerie des rois à bout de souffle, l'épée haute, prêt à frapper. Le voleur était là, l'Arkenstone à ses pieds sur le sol d'or.

Thorin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le hobbit était le voleur. Le hobbit l'avait volé. Son ami l'avait trahit. Il aurait pu penser à n'importe qui sauf à lui. Le petit être avait été loyal et incroyablement courageux à défendre sa cause. Comment avait-il pu !?

Les larmes mouillèrent les yeux déjà vitreux de Thorin.

\- Maître Baggins, appela-t-il de sa voix caverneuse et grave.

Le cambrioleur se tourna vers lui. Thorin se figea. Il tenait un immense marteau, plus gros que sa tête. Et il menaçait la pierre des rois avec.

\- Que faites vous ? grogna Thorin.

Le hobbit ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder le nain avec pitié.

\- Vous m'avez trahit, déclara ce dernier avec difficulté.

\- Non Thorin, vous vous êtes trahit. Vous avez manqué à votre parole. Elle vous dévore, je la vois faire, assura Bilbo en désignant la gemme à ses pieds.

Il était juste jaloux, Thorin en était sûr. Lui qui ne possédait rien, lui qui vivait dans un petit trou creusé dans une misérable colline, il était jaloux de Thorin et de ce que l'Arkenstone prouvait. Qu'il était roi. Roi de tout ce qui les entourait. Roi sous la Montagne.

\- Maudit soyez vous, hurla Thorin. Et maudit soit le jour où mes pas m'ont menés à votre porte ! Vous et votre lignée êtes des descendants de rats !

Le visage du hobbit afficha une douleur intense qui ne fit que plonger Thorin dans une plus vive colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment son seul ami avait pu l'abandonner lui aussi.

Il était si seul dans ce royaume…

\- C'est ainsi que vous me voyez Thorin ? Je ne vous quitterais donc pas en ami à vos yeux, renifla le hobbit. Mais j'agirais comme je l'ai toujours fait à votre égard. Je vous protégerais de vous même, dussé-je encourir votre colère et celle de votre maison.

À ces mots, Bilbo souleva difficilement son marteau. Thorin pâlit et s'élança, l'épée levée.

Il allait le tuer. Si l'Arkenstone était ne serait-ce qu'effleurée, il allait l'étriper. Il donnerait son cadavre en pâture aux corbeaux. Il allait tuer ce cambrioleur !

X

Il lui sembla que l'Arkenstone poussa un soupir de délivrance lorsque son marteau s'abattit sur elle avec violence. Elle éclata, se projetant dans la salle comme des poussières d'étoiles.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait détruit la pierre des rois.

Elle gisait en mille morceaux sur le sol d'or de la galerie. Elle scintillait toujours, même si elle ne formait plus un seul et même corps.

Bilbo eut tout juste le temps d'esquisser un sourire et de relever la tête vers l'endroit où Thorin était, avant qu'une douleur froide ne le prenne. Il sentit Thorin affermir sa prise sur le manche de son épée pour l'enfoncer plus profondément dans la garde du hobbit.

Un flot de sang remonta à la bouche de Bilbo et il ne put se retenir de le cracher au visage du nain. Il perdit l'appuie sur ses jambes et s'écroula par terre. La lame de Thorin s'extirpa de son corps avec lenteur, lui arrachant quelques perles salées au coin de ses yeux. Il entendit alors distinctement le métal claquer près de lui.

Thorin avait lâché son arme. Il tomba à genou près du hobbit sans pouvoir contrôler son tremblement.

Bilbo plongea son regard dans celui du nain et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un faible sourire. La folie s'était dissipée. Les pupilles bleues chassaient le voile sombre qui les avait recouvert ces derniers jours.

\- Mahal… que vous ai-je fait ? murmura Thorin d'une voix rauque.

Bilbo essuya de sa manche son propre sang qui goûtait sur la barbe de Thorin.

\- Rien que vous ne devrez regretter, mentit-il. Vous êtes sauf à présent.

Thorin souleva le corps mince et faible du hobbit dans ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui. Des morceaux de l'Arkenstone s'étaient emmêlés à sa tignasse miel et lui donnait une aura lumineuse sinistre.

\- Êtes vous éveillé Thorin ? demanda Bilbo en se sentant faiblir.

\- Oui, oui je le suis à présent.

\- J'aimerais reposer en Comté. Sous la plaine verte et grasse de ma terre natale, continua Bilbo.

\- Ne dites pas cela maître Baggins, nous allons vous soigner.

Bilbo rit doucement, amenant un jet de sang à ses lèvres qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et lui brûlant la gorge.

\- Vous êtes honnête, et loyal, et profondément bon Thorin, et vous êtes un bien piètre menteur.

\- Ne partez pas Bilbo, supplia le roi.

Bilbo ouvrit de grands yeux. Thorin l'avait appelé par son prénom.

\- Je voudrais savoir une chose, dit-il difficilement.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez savoir…

\- Vous êtes un roi aux yeux des nains et du monde. Vous êtes la figure paternelle que Fili et Kili ont toujours voulu imiter et impressionner. Mais pour moi, vous n'êtes rien de tout ça. Vous êtes, et resterez, mon ami. Alors, avant que je ne parte, dites moi Thorin. Que suis-je pour vous ?

Thorin serra plus fort le petit corps du hobbit. Le sang coulait contre lui. La chaleur s'effaçait comme si elle n'avait été qu'un songe. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Une force mystérieuse lui coupait la voix, et serrait si fort sa gorge qu'il peinait à respirer.

Bilbo posa sa main sur celle plus grande du roi.

\- Ha… Thorin… je ne vous vois plus. Je ne vois plus… je ne suis… plus…

X

Elle rayonnait dans sa chevelure ondulée. Elle rehaussait son teint si pâle. Elle éclairait ce corps sans vie. L'Arkenstone se trouvait bien là. Elle avait trouvé sa place.

* * *

 **J'vous ai déprimé ou ça va ?**

 **Vous tenez le coup ? Non parce que je sais que Nemerys elle a faillit m'arracher la tête d'avoir tué Bilbo xD**


End file.
